Todo por un tatuaje
by Rumys
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza en Hogwards y un rumor se extiende por el coplegio, Hermione Jane Granger tiene un secreto... dos personas intentaran desvelarlo y con ello una apuesta se formara....
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por un Tatuaje**

"Capítulo 1: Te lo advierto..."

**Holaaaa que tal? Bueno, solo decir que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen todos a J.K. Rowling y nada mas que espero que os guste…**

El verano había pasado velozmente, las vacaciones de verano le habían aportado un color dorado y una suavidad aterciopela, lo cual era una característica de la ahora cambiadísima Hermione, había cumpido los diecisiete años, su pelo seguía siendo igual de rebelde pero de un modo más... exótico.

Iba andando con rapidez por los andenes hasta que encontróel andén 9 tres cuartos. Entró como una bala y en un segundo se encontró junto al enorme tren rojízo de Hogward. Miró a su alrededor contemplando como muchos chicos se habían girado para mirarla.

Se sonrojó y siguió andando cabizbaja.

"aun no puedo creer que mi cambio sea tan grande para llamar tanto la atención... pero que estoy pensando si seguro no me miraban a mi" levantó de nuevo la mirada y entre la multitud vió la mirada que ella menos espera encontrar, unos ojos grises que sobresalían como si solo existiesen ellos. Desvió su camono y continuó andando ahora un poco más lenta contemplando a la gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro.

-¡¡¡Hermione!

Se sobresaltó, miró hacia adelante y aliviada vió a la persona que estaba buscando...Harry Potter uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Hola!- dijo abrazándolo- menos mal que te he encontrado a ti primero, tengo que pedirte algo.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido, él ya la había visto durante las vaciones pero aun había cambiado más en tan solo un mes. Harry estaba orgulloso de sus propios cambios ahora era más alto, más fuerte y su rostro había madurado perfeccionando esos restos de niño obaladas y feliz por supuesto de ver a su mejor amiga.

-¿El qué? no me asustes... ¿qué ocurre?- dijo cuando vió el rostro de su amiga sombrio.

Hermione miró a su alrededor una vez más, cercionandose que no habían "oidos" indiscretos, se acercó aun más a Harry y este a ella.

-Venga desembucha.

-Te...acuerdas de aquello que visteis Ginny y tu en la playa.

Harry la miró sonriendo, como no recordarlo casi le da algo cuando se enteró, aunque a el no le importaba nada pero la impresión se la llevó (n/a ¬¬ a saber... jijiji yo si lo seee... _pos normal eres la autora no te jode _ A MI NO ME REPLICES Y CALLA)

-Sí lo recuerdo- dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa.

-Pues... quiero pedirte una cosa - su voz se volvió fria y amenazante - de eso "nadie" y recalco el "nadie" puede enterarse, entendido?

-De... de acuerdo... pero no veo el problema, ya somos mayorcitos y ahora que Voldemort ya no exíste no creo que...

-Solo- dijo cortante la castaña- te advierto qye no quiero que nadie se entere ya es suficientemente vergonzoso que dos de mis mejores amigos lo sepan no quiero ser el hazmerreir del colegio ahora que es el último curso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione! ¿eres tu? pero que cambiada estás cariño, estás preciosa.

Esta se giró reconociendo la voz y el cielo se le calló encima, Ron estaba totalmente cambiado terriblemente guapo. Desvió la mirada al percibir que el pelirrojo también la miraba y contempló alegre a la señora Weasly, su marido y a Ginny que la miraba sonriendo, aunque no sabía si le sonreía a ella o a Harry.

Hermione sonrió radiante y se acercó tímidamente, le dió un abrazo a cada uno incluido a Ron el cual se sonrojó.

-Este año te hemos hechado de menos querida como no has pasado el verano con nosotros...

-Hermi veo que has estado en la playa- dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa la cual hizo reir a Harry por lo bajo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero no pudo pronenciar una palabra ya que su amiga la miraba con cara de asesina. (n/a tipo como no cierres esa enorme boca te la arranco de cuajo, vamos como buenas amigas )

-Nosotros también fuimos a la playa con Harry que pena que no te viniste ¿verdad?- dijo inocentemente Ron.

-Aaaa... sí que pena no haber ido. _"bastante pena por que Ron está guapísimo y no me puedo imaginarmelo ver con un bañador saliendo del agua todo mojadíto... bueno espera... si que me lo imagina... dios mio como esta **Hermione centrate) **_

-Chicos será mejor que subais al tren, ya casi es la hora.

Subieron al tren, se despidieron hasta las vacaciones del próximo verano.

Instalados en una de las cabinas, Hermione cogió a Ginny la empujó por el pasillo hasta el final de este, ignorando las palabras de esta.

Una vez estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la gente. Hermione sonrió por fin.

-Parece que te va aha dar un ataque... respira Hermi que te da.

-Pues casi - dijo Hermione apoyándose en la pared de madera del pasillo y recobrando el aliento- llevo un estrés, que con solo decirte que ahora debería de estar en el vagón de los premios anuales y ni me apetece aparecer porque ya se que me espera allí otro año de agobio pronunciado estoy cansada.

-Pero... ¿por qué?- dijo Ginny bajando la voz al ver a dos estudiantes mirándolas.

-Por el "gran secreto de Hermione Jane Granger"

La pelirroja sonrió, ese nombre lo pusieron ellas en el verano cuando nadie sabía que Hermione también había ido al mismo lugar que la familia Wesley, y que los había huido en todo ese tiempo.

-Tranquila solamente sabemos ese secreto Harry y yo y nadie va a soltar prenda, relajate es el último curso... difrútalo sal con algunos chicos ahora que estás tan guapa y ante todo nada de ataques histéricos por los exámenes.

-Lo intentaré pero tu me tienes que jurar que nadie sepa esto, lo único que deseo en este curso es pasar desapercibida y mi tema tiene demasiado jugo en mi contra. El colegio debe ignorar esto o estaré en boquilla de todos.

-jejeje del colegio y de él.

Hermione tapó la boca de su amiga y miró alrededor- Ginny por favor!

-Hermi- dijo quitándole la mano- en serio tranquila relajate, nadie va a saber nada de nada te lo prometo... y ahora ves al bagón de los premios anuales y respira hondo.

Ginny se fué al bagón donde estaban los demás. La castaña siguió apoyada en la pared unos minutos más respirando lentamente, despues de todo iba a llegar tarde asi que más daba.

Andubo por el pasillo hasta el otro extremo del tren contemplando a grupos de amigos que hablaban de sus vacaciones y se reian con complicidad.

_"ojalá estubiera en el bagón con los demás, vuelvo a ver a Ron y me arrepiento de todo..."_

Abrió despacio el compartimento donde estaba el cartel de metal dorado donde ponía "Bagón de Premios Anuales", le sorprendió verlo bacio, aunque una parte de ella se relajó aun más queria estar un poco más tiempo tranquila, se sentó junto la ventana y esperó a que llegaran la profesora Mc Gonagall y el otro premio anual.

En el otro extremo, frente al lugar donde Hermione y Ginny hablaban salió un sonriente Draco.

-Interesante muy interesante, con que un gran secreto que puede dar mucho que hablar al colegio de la sabelotodo de Granger... será un año muy interesante. (n/a juju ui no sabeis cuanto).

El pueblo de Hogsmeade se veía a la lejanía y la noche se hacía paso a través de los últimos rayos del sol, le había dado tiempo a ir y cambiarse con las chicas y volver y la profesora aun no llegaba.

Suspiró profundamente, con ansias de llegar al castillo y recuperarse de muchas cosas.

-Y eso que suspiras Granger, no se si lo sabes pero hay un par de razonas por las cuales puedes estar suspirando, te las explicaré... Hermione hizo ademán de irse del bagón pero Draco la agarró de la muñeca y la acercó a él. y con su inseparable sonrisa sarcástica le dijo - por que es un acto reflejo de tu respiración a algo que te preocupa o ...- Draco se acercó más a ella- por que estás perdidamente enamorada de alguien y suspiras por él.

Hermione le obserbó entre furiosa y sorprendida... había dado en el clavo y no precisamente en la primera posibilidad.

-Tu silencio me confirma que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

Se sentó y la miró con una media sonrisa, recorrió con su mirada cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estás mirando?

Draco iba a contestar cuando se abrió el compartimento, la profesora Mc Gonagall entró con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas sonrorjadas.

-Hola queridos premios anuales, uff que calor hace no... buena esta reunión , la cual siento muchísimo el retraso pero tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape antes de que todos se fuesen al castillo, a lo que iba es para informarles que tendreis algunos deberes más en este último curso. Unao de ellos es que tendreis que hacer rondas por el castillo día sí día no.

La sorpresa apareció en los rostros de los dos chicos.

-¡¿Durante todo el año! - preguntó Hermione totalmente incrédula

-Por supuesto... pero estoy segura que os llevareis bien os lo digo por que los sé pero que sepais que una serpiente y un león se pueden llevar muy bien. y antes que me volvaís a interrumpir os diré que vosotros os encargareis de los problemas de los alumnos, si no conseguis solucionarlos pues qye me avisais a mi bueno y ahora que estudies mucho.

Hermione salió junto a la profesora y se fué junto a sus amigos ya que estaban llegando a la estación de Hogsmeade, mientras cabilaba las palabras de Malfoy se dió cuenta de hasta que punto había acertado él en su definición.

Llegó al bagón de sus amigos y les explicó lo que ahora ella debía hacer, pero no explicó que le tocaría hacer rondas junto a Malfoy.

**Ala pues un capitulo que se termina… intentaré subir pronto otro capitulo… nada que me envieis muxos Rewins (o como se escriba) y un saludo para tods**


	2. Revelación

"Capítulo 2: Revelación"

**Hola! que tal? bueno aquí esta mi segundo capitulo, si he tardado mucho en publicarlo lo siento pero he tenido un par de problemas con mi ordenador, bueno espero que os siga agradando mi primer fan fic. Los personajes presentes en este fan fic son de la escritora J.K. Rowlin**

Cuando llegaron al colegio la ceremonia fue amena y sencilla. A las clases de la mañana siguiente la felicidad del reencuentro con los amigos se vio rota con la primera clase del año... Pociones. (n/a: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios!!!!! que pesadilla me pasa eso a mi que me toca con el profesor que más odio el primer día de clase y me suicido...¬¬ bueno tanto no pero si vomito jejeje)

Hermione estaba ausente, eso todos lo notaron incluido el profesor que no pudo bajar ningún punto a Griffindor con la impertinente interrupción de Hermione ya que no levantó en ningún momento la mano, no fue el único sus amigos también se había dado cuenta y estaban preocupados.

-Oye dijo Ron a Harry en un susurro- qué le ocurre a Hermione está...como ausente y parece bastante deprimida, y que decir de suspira continuamente.

Harry tardó en contestar. "_¿qué hago?-_pensó Harry- ¿_se lo cuento o no?_

-Pues verás...- comenzó a decir pero al mirar a su alrededor vio a Draco mirándolos e intentando escuchar desde el pupitre del otro lado- será mejor que te lo explique después.

"¿Qué me pasa?- pensó Hermione caminando por los pasillos- desde entonces no puedo pensar en nada más, ¿por qué se me ocurrió haber aquello en vacaciones?"

Ron cogió a Harry y se alejaron de la multitud, entraron en una clase vacía.

-Bueno desembucha... ¿qué le pasa a Hermione, por qué está tan rara?

-Uff no se si debo decírtelo, le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie...

Ron lo miró con una ceja levantada y después puso cara de dolido:

-Me estás diciendo que no me lo vas a decir a tu queridísimo y mejor amigo lo que le ocurre a nuestra queridísima y mejor amiga... Hermione- dramatizó el pelirrojo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¬¬ de verdad estás de un dramático... está bien, pero-dijo cuando vio a su amigo sonreír de oreja a oreja- esto no sale de aquí ¿entendido?

-Prometido- dijo casi sin pensar- venga revélame el secreto.

-Resulta que Hermione sí fue a la misma playa que nosotros pero con sus padres. Bueno cuando yo la vi... salía del agua y...

-Y ¿qué? - dijo Ron desesperado, ¿tiene el cuerpo quemado?

-Oo ¿cómo? no! lo que pasa es que tiene un tatuaje- dijo casi gritando.

-xD estás de coña... no, en serio que le pasa a Hermione.

-Ron lo estoy diciendo muy en serio

-¿En serio, y donde? (que guapa me la imagino con un bikini y ese tatuaje... n/a por favor Ron la baba que me estás mojando las hojas de la historia... R: Lo siento...´ bueno vuelve en ti Ron...)

Harry no contestó, sin embargo en ese instante de tiempo pensó que si Hermione se enteraba de aquello lo mataba lo resucitaba y lo volvía a matar. Tragó saliva al imaginárselo y con asombro notó que tenía la boca seca.

-No puedo decirte nada el simple hecho que te estoy contando ahora... es mi sentencia de muerte si Hermi se entera de que te lo estoy revelando.

-Pero que tiene que ver una cosa con otra no me entero de nada.

-A ver Ron ella se ha hecho un tatuaje... con el nombre del chico que ella quiere desde hace a unos cuantos años y este verano según me contó estuvo pensando en él entonces le pidió a alguien que se lo hiciera, tampoco me dijo quien se lo ha hecho.

El pelirrojo lo miró anonadado.

-¿Qué nombre era?

-No puedo...-Ron se acercó a Harry y le cogió de los hombros y preguntó sisenando amenazadoramente.

-Que nombre pone en el tatuaje... vale por tu propia salud así que dilo.

-Ron suéltame! no te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí a Hermione y ya es suficiente con que sepas que se ha hecho el tatuaje... a parte fliparias con el nombre que pone, yo y tu hermana se lo prometimos...-terminó cortantemente Harry.

-¿Mi hermana también lo ha visto?-interrumpió el pelirrojo

-En realidad tu hermana no lo vio, fue Hermione quien se lo confesó, será por que ahora son inseparables. El único que ha visto ese tatuaje he sido yo.

-¡Harry... por favor dímelo! sabes que para mi es importante

-Ron ya te he dicho que no puedo decírtelo, si lo quieres saber, averigualo por ti mismo.

Harry salió de la clase, poco después salió Ron "_Pues si es necesario yo mismo lo voy a averiguar" _casi corriendo se marcho al gran comedor esperando encontrar a Hermione.

Lo que estos dos no sabían era que dos alumnas de Hufflepuf (n/a No se como se escribe :P ) con enormes datos de estar en el momento y el lugar inadecuado había escuchado la conversación, las dos chicas gemelas de pelo negro azabache se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios:

-Interesante así que esa chica que todos dicen que es una empollona sabelotodo se ha hecho un tatuaje... ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que si hermanita, esa tal Hermione se va ha hacer famosa... en un solo día.

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo en dirección a su sala común el primer paso era contarlo a todo Hufflepuf la noticia y luego se encargarían de las otras casas...

El rumor de que Hermione Granger la premio anual, último año y con una alta nota de media, amiga de Harry Potter quién había derrotado a Voldemort etcetera, etcetera... (Por fa imaginaos que Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort en el sexto año ¿va?) tenía un tatuaje donde ponía el nombre del chico que ella quería en una parte de su cuerpo que el uniforme tapaba... se había extendido por toda la escuela en menos de un día y medio los primeros habían sido Hufflepuf después habían sido los de Ravenclaff, Slythering y Griffindor en último lugar.

Hermione sin embargo seguía paseando por los pasillos ajena a aquel enorme rumor sin que se enterase de nada (n/a pobre!... no sabe lo que le espera)

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del colegio pensando en el nombre que estaría tatuado en la piel de Hermione... cuando un chico que él no tenía ni idea de quien leches era, se le acercó sonriente.

-Oye, ¿Tu eres Ron Weasly?

-Sí ¿por?-contestó Ron un tanto aun metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?- preguntó emocionado

Ron salió de su come cocos y lo miró interrogativamente

-como voy a hacer el que-Pues, como vas a saber que pone en el tatuaje de Hermione la mayoría del colegio hemos apostado que tu lo conseguirías ya que eres su amigo y es mas probable a que lo averigues o incluso que lo sepas ya aunque me dijeron que tu no sabias lo que pone.

-¡¿Cómo!? la mayoría del colegio sabe lo del tatuaje de Hermione. ¿Có... cómo os habéis enterado?

-Bueno pues ayer mismo dos chicas, comenzaron a anunciar que os había escuchado hablando incluido os tienen grabados, es por eso que las creímos, Potter te explicaba lo del tatuaje...-el muchacho parecía un poco asustado dada la asesina expresión de Ron \/ (n/a. mas o menos así pero peor jeje)

-Sabéis-dijo casi desesperado- si Hermione ya esta enterada de esto?

El chico no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho ya que hablaba desesperadamente rápido.

-Emmmm...creo que no, a parte de los profesores ella por supuesto que no lo sabe... sino no tendría gracia- esto último lo dijo mas para si mismo que para el Ron, ya que este empezaba a aterrarlo.

-Pues que siga así, diles a todos que ella no se puede enterar, ni una sola palabra de esto ¿entendido? yo me encargaré de averiguar el nombre.

El chico asintió y salió corriendo.

**Quedó interesante?! espero que sí, bueno el próximo capítulo será el comienzo de la verdadera historia digamos que lo anterior es una introducción... espero que sigáis leyendo y que os guste... por favor mandadme criticas, ya sean buena o malas.-**


	3. La Apuesta

"Capítulo 3: La apuesta"

**Hola! bueno un capitulo más, como siempre recordar que estos personajes son de la querida J.K. Rowling... Y espero que os guste mucho **

Ron continuaba en el pasillo donde habia hablado con el niño, y se habia tenido que apoñar en la pared para no caerse en un momento todo había dado un enorme giró.

_"¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ahora lo sabe todo el mundo y encima han hecho apuestas... pero en cabeza cabe que se aprovechen de esta oportunidad...no! yo tengo que averiguarlo en primer lugar para que esto termine antes de que Hermione se entere y en segundo lugar porque me muero de ganas de saber quien es el afortunado enestar en a piel de Hermione... y luego cargarmelo" _

_-_Pobretón Wesley- dijo una voz tras él.

Giró lentamente la cabeza y vió unos ojos grises y una sarcástica sonrisa en el pálido de Draco Malfoy.

-Que coño quieres Malfoy, no estoy para idioteces de una asquerosa serpiente.

Draco lo miró con el cejo fruncido, pero suavizó el rostro enseguida.

-No vengo a pelear Weasly.

-¡No quieres pelear!... ¿quién eres tu?- dijo el pelirrojo bastante asombrado ante las palabras del Slytherin.

-Verás- dijo ignorando las últimas palabras de Ron- quiero que me confirmes algo... es cierto que la sangre sucia de Granger se ha tatuado un nombre?

-No tengo porque responderte, y menos insultando de esa forma, en mi presencia a Hermione.

-Que bonito que la defiendas en serio es muy conmovedor- dijo con un notado tono sarcástico- pero no he venido a escuchar chorradas, sino para que confirmar que Granger tiene un tatuaje... y llego a la conclusión que por tu careto es cierto que si lo tiene.

Ron lo miró sorprendido; "_tenía la esperanza de que al menos Slytherin no lo supiese pero si Malfoy lo sabe es seguro que su casa también lo sepa, y si Hermione se entera no me volverá a dirigir la palabra jamás"_

-Y ahora que vas a hacer, si tu intención era que el colegio se enterase, llegas muy tarde.

Malfoy dió varios pasos dandole la espalda a Ron.

-Y... ¿Granger sabe que todo el colegio está al tanto de su secreto gracias a vuestras bocazas?

La sangre y el corazón de Ron se pararon de moverse en un segundo.

-Por tu silencio parece que no lo sabe, y es comprensible...

Giró la cara y una sonrisa surgió en sus finos labios.

-Si crees que por decirselo elle te creerá, creo que no te ha servido de nada aquel tortazo que te dio hace tiempo, parece que te apetece otro.-dijo con sorna Ron.

-No... por ahora no se lo diré... pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Que lo que quiero es hacer una apuesta contigo; comadreja, y que el colegio entero apueste por uno de los dos... y así que gane el que se entere del nombre que esconde Hermione.

-¿Cómo? y tu que ganas con todo esto.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-No me interesa para nada.

Ron se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno pues mañana en mitad de la cena haré que se sepa que Hermione ha sido engañada por sus queridísimos amigos, ellos fueron los que anunciaron lo de su tatuaje. Por que no se si sabes que hay una grabación y que yo tengo una copia.

(n/a. uff lo tiene bien agarrado por los... bueno ya me entendeis.)

El pelirrojo paró en seco.

-No te crerá aunque tengas la grabación, creerá que es un artimaña tuya.

-Es posible que a mi no, o que al principio no pero que pensará cuando todo el colegio me de la razón que escuche a las dos chicas que os escucharon que escuchen la grabación que ellas conservan y es la verdadera?.

Ron miró al suelo desesperado, apretando con fuerza los puños y respirando aceleradamente.

-Y bien... hay o no hay apuesta...

continuará...

ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº·.·ºº

**Es posible que este capitulo sea un poco corto pero quería dejarlo muuuuuuuy interesante... bueno que contestará Ron dirá que si dirá que no... mandadme Review. Porfissssss**


	4. Chapter 4

"Capítulo 4: Disputas y conversaciones que revelan"

**Hola lectoras y lectores (si hay alguno) antes que todo os doy mil gracias por vuestros Reviews, me encantan, espero que os este gustando este fic que parece ser "polémico" para un grupito de escritoras, la verdad me da igual que no les guste, por que escribo por amor a la escritura... por eso a las que escriben les digo no hagais ni puto caso a los que os recriminen vuestra forma de escribir, dicho esto, solo decir que todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling etc, etc... espero que os siga gustando...;)**

_-y bien... hay o no hay apuesta..._

Ron lo miró con odio, estaba entre la espada y la pared, una u otra posibilidad tenía un final atroz, tenía soluciones cada una peor que la otra.

Si aceptaba y lo averiguaba seguramente se enterarían del nombre y si al menor fallo él lo contaba era muy probable de que Hermione se enterase, si no aceptaba Malfoy ya le había avisado de que haría lo posible para que Hermione se enterase y complicarlo, mirase donde mirase no veía qué hacer ni qué ganaría Malfoy en todo aquello... ¿perdería en cualquier caso?

Respiró hondo y levantó la vista hasta los grises ojos del rubio.

-Hay apusta- dijo rotundamente, se dió la vuelta y se fué en dirección a la sala común de Griffindor.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente... era increible que por fin estubiese apunto de destruir al trio maravilla, esa oportunidad no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Miró triunfante por uno de los ventanales del pasillo y sonrió de nuevo.

-Comienza el juego- dijo en un susurro.

_Los dias transcurrieron y llegó el trágico dia en que me tocaba rondas con Malfoy. La ilusión de ser premio anual se rompió en mil pedazos al enterarme de que Malfoy sería el otro premio anual._

_Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo a causa de esas rondas que me producian un extraño presentimiento, que a la vez me perturbaba. _(N/A aclaración, pensamientoscursiva)

Caminaba pensativa por el pasillo en dirección a la sala común antes de la hora de la ronda tendría que terminar los dos pergaminos de pociones... y después... hasta las doce de la noche aguantando la insufrible sonrisa sarcástica de Malfoy y sus asquerosos comentarios. Eran ya casi las diez cuando se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus cosas.

Subió a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme que comenzaba a incomodarla, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca bajó de nuevo para ir al despacho de McGonagall y avisarla de que comenzaría sus rondas. Cuando bajo las escaleras contempló asombrada como todos la observaban expectantes.

Ginny se acercó a ella con una extraña sonrisa en los labios "_ y a esta que le pasa?"_

_- _¿Te toca ronda con Malfoy verdad?

La pregunta la sorprendió muchisimo ya que a nadie y recalcó mentalmente el **nadie**, se lo había contado ya, era insufrible soportar los interrogatorios sobre su tatuaje para que le interrogaran acerca de las rondas con el chico mas insufriblemente popular del colegio.

-Sí por que y como lo sabes...

Ignorando la última pregunta Ginny contestó alegremente:

-No simplemente por curiosidad (n/a. si seguro)

Salió de allí un poco sorprendida el colegio era un lugar realmente mágico ya que sin haber dicho nada a nadie todos sabian que tenía rondas nocturnas con Malfoy... Francamente extraño...

-Yo digo que Malfoy no es capaz de conseguirlo... son enemigos de siempre Hermione no se lo contará nunca.- dijo Dean una vez la castaña había salido de la sala común.

-Pues yo digo que ese chico es capaz de todo por ganar una apuesta y un reto como este... por el amor de Merlín es Draco Malfoy yo digo que lo consigue.- Dijo Lavender que estaba sentada junto a Ginny, la cual recaudaba sonriente una nueva apuesta de otro alumno de tercero.

-Oye!... yo también estoy dentro de esta apuesta y os aviso que la voy a ganar yo y averiguaré ese maldito nombre.

Todos miraron a Ron, este miraba con el entrecejo fruncido por donde había salido Hermione.

-Ron me han dado fuera esta nota para ti- un alumno de segundo se le habia acercado y le entregó una pequeña nota. La cogió y la leyó en un momento estrujó la nota y se fué por el hueco del retrato.

-¿Que le pasa a este?- dijo Ginny

-Ni idea pero no le ha hecho mucha gracia esa notita.- Concluyó Harry.

Llegó antes de las diez al despacho de McGonagall e intentó abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó acercando la oreja a la puerta oyó murmullos, imaginando que serían los retratos que adornaban la habitación de la profesora comenenzó su ronda caminando con extrema lentitud, en ningún momento había quedado con Malfoy para hacer las rondas juntos pero aunque el castillo era enorme el mundo era pequeño.

Ante ella apareció una sombra que se apoñaba en uno de los muros del pasillo, no le era necesario sacar su varita había suficiente claridad para ver por donde andaba aunque aun no veía la cara de la persona que estaba allí parado.

-Sabes que a estas horas no se puede...- no terminó la frase a medio camino se quedó observando al muchacho que la obserbava con una sonrisa fria en los labios.

-Te pasa algo Grander o esa bola de pelo que tienes como gato te comió la lengua.

La voz sacó a Hermione de sus cabilaciones.

-Malfoy llegas tarde!- dijo recobrando la compostura.

La muchacha lo miró, ante ella estaba Malfoy y en un segundo comprendió por que era el chico más popular del colegio, estaba francamente bien, ella no era de las personas que se fijaban directamente en el físico de una persona y menos si se trataba de un Malfoy, pero esa noche bajo la ténue luz de la luna se veía barbaro!, con sus pantalones baqueros, un jersei que le estilizaba y con el pelo como si se acabase de duchar lo tenía desordenado dandole un tono mas rebelde pero a la vez...

-Será mejor que empecemos la ronda, me he enterado de que había varias parejas que se iban a ver a escondidas en la planta segunda.- dijo Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a caminar y una brisa nocturna hizo que el aroma perfumado de él llegase hasta su nariz. Abatida por el escalofrio electrizante que le provocó giró la cara para no toparse con los grises ojos de él. _"Hermione se puede saber que te pasa? nunca te habias comportado así ante nadie..."_

_-_Vamos a comenzar la ronda, cuante antes empecemos antes terminaremos.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, Draco miraba al frente impasible, con la mirada fija al orizonte como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a saltar para atacarlo... como un felino amenazado por un cazador.

Draco la pilló cuando lo estaba mirando y sonrió.

-Que te pasa Granger? tengo algo en la cara que no paras de mirarla- dijo disfrutando de cada palabra

-"_Creido" -_pensó la castaña_-_No te creas el ombligo del mundo Malfoy solo estaba pensando que estabas demasiado callado y eso no es normal en una persona como tu... sobretodo cuando nunca paras de insultarme.

-La gente cambia Granger.

Hermione paró en seco en medio del pasillo y miró con sorna a Malfoy.

-Estarás de broma no... tu Draco Malfoy cambiando... creo que hoy no estas en tus cabales.

Draco sonrió y Hermione se derritió con esa sonrisa, pero continuó con la mirada desafiante.

-Crees que no puedo cambiar... crees que no soy capaz de dejar el odio y el desprecio que te tengo si quiero?

-ummm espera que lo piense... ¡exactamente! no serias capaz

-Estoy escuchando bien o parece un reto?

-Tomalo como quieras pero siete años de insufribles idioteces de tu parte y una personalidad como la tuya es imposible y quiero recalcar la palabra IMPOSIBLE, para que te hagas a la idea.

-Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente pero te propongo algo...

La castaña lo miró desconfiada... "_que pasa por esa cabeza... Malfoy? " _

-Te propongo que no volveré a insultarte a ti ni a tus amiguitos... haciendo una tregua entre los dos...-Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró en silencio, como había cambiado tanto?... ella nunca se habia percatado de él de esa forma.. aunque era de esperar no? se habian odiado siempre o no?.. sin embargo sus ojos grises lo delataban, eran frios, mordaces e inexpresivos y en ellos había una enorme profundidad que no tenía fondo. Sin embargo la idea de terminar con los calentamientos de cabeza por las gilipolleces dichas por Malfoy podía terminar con dos simples palabras... **de acuerdo**... pero...

-Supongamos que digo que si, tu que ganas a cambio? por que esto dudo mucho que lo hagas por hacer un bien a alguien ajeno a ti.

Draco la contempló por un momento... si supiese por que lo hacia terminaria convertido en babosa en un momento.

-Simplemente por que la gente cambia y yo he cambiado después de todo lo que ha pasado con mis padres que ahora estan en azcaban... y estoy a cargo de la orden... he decidido cambiar.

_Tienes un tono muy falso Maloy-_ pensó Hermione mientras analizaba la situación.

-La gente cambia es cierto... pero tu no Malfoy lo llevas en las venas y en el apellido por no decir en tu brazo izquierdo.

Draco paró en seco una sombra crispó su rostro que por un segundo retubo la respiración.

-Lo... lo siento no era mi intención recordar...

-No, no pasa nada estoy bastante acostumbrado a esos comentarios... es por eso que quiero cambiar... "_es por eso que quiero estar cerca de ti Hermione"_

_-_Voy a aceptar tu petición, aunque si planeas algo yo lo averiguaré entendido?

-Por supuesto

Continuaron caminando, de repente se comenzaron a escuchar pasos rapidos que se dirigian hacia ellos.

-¿Será algun alumno de segundo?

-No se

Los pasos se escucharon aun más cercanos y ante ellos apareció un enfadadísimo Ron, contempló detenidamente a los premios anuales y luego centró la vista en Draco que comenzó a sonreir.

-Pero Ron se puede saber...

Ron parecía que la ignoraba totalmente.

-¡Se puede saber de que vas maldita comadreja... a que venía esa estúpida nota!?

Draco sonreía con satisfacción, tenía la duda de que no apareciese en el mejor momento pero había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Bueno Weasly, no se de que me estás hablando.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Ron sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco.

-Ron que haces?- dijo asustadisima Hermione- que te pasa?

-Hermione por favor vete ahora mismo, te lo pido por favor.

Hermione miró a su amigo, el cual miraba a Malfoy con el cejo fruncido y la varita en mano-

-Pe...pero

-¡Hermione vete!... ¡¡YA!!

Hermione se apartó poco a poco a una distancia prudencial pero no se fué, se quedó callada impresionada con la reacción de su amigo hacia Malfoy.

-Weasly te veo nervioso... parece que has entendido perfectamente la nota.

-Eres un maldito prepotente serpiente... esto está llegando muy lejos que querias decir con empieza el juego... y que me vencerías... te he pasado muchas Malfoy... demasiadas pero no vas a conseguir el proposito de...- se calló percatandose de la mirada de incredulidad de Hermione.

- "El propósito" de nuestra apuesta también lo explíco en la nota... y voy a conseguirlo no se por que te pones asi solo he dicho la verdad nada más.

-¿De qué apuesta hablas Malfoy?- dijo Hermione desde donde estaba.

-Algo que acordamos Weasley y yo...

-Ron vamonos por favor... no hagas caso de lo que te ha dicho por favor...

Ron miró la cara suplicante de Hermione y bajó poco a poco la varita, se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz ahora suave

-Será mejor que me vaya- se acercó hasta su oido provocando un sobresalto en el corazón de la castaña- ten mucho cuidado con Malfoy, puede parecer muy simpático pero tu no te fies.

Antes de irse miró de nuevo a Malfoy y le dijo con voz fria.

-Se lo que realmente buscas y se lo que haces cuando nadie te ve, pero te juro que lo sacaré a la luz...-despues se fue

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos, Hermione se había apoyado en la pared respirando con dificultad, no estaba segura de que hubiese ocurrido si se llegan a pelear a bastante distancia de alguno de los despachos de los profesores.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, esta lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

-¡¿Qué leches le has mandado a Ron?!

-Yo solamente...

-Mira! solo te digo una cosa... si primero dices que no vas a insultar ni a mis amigos ni a mi y luego aparece Ron porque tu le has mandado yo que se que cosa... creo que tu petición se va ir un poquito a la mierda...-dijo gritando.

Dejando a un asombrado Draco, Hermione se fue en dirección a su sala común.

Una vez allí respiró profundamente.

-_qué se supone que conseguras con todo esto Malfoy?... maldito embustero casi caigo en ese estúpido juego._

A la mañana siguiente bajó la primera a desañunar no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los dos. Comió con lentitud y cuando comenzaban a llegar sus compañeros se fué a su clase de Runas Antiguas... En clase no prestó mucho la atención y solo levantó un par de veces la mano... la profesora se acercó preocupada cuando la clase se dio por finalizada:

-Hermione te ocurre algo... hoy has estado ausente y no has participado mucho... te sientes agobiada por las asignaturas y por ser premio anual?

-No, solo es que anoche no dormí bien pero estaré perfectamente para la próxima clase.

-Bueno pues relájate vale? creo que este fin de semana hay escursión a Hogsmeade... asi que relajate un poco.

Hermione sonrió ya ni se acordaba de la escursión.

-Es cierto profesora, no se preocupe descansaré más.

Las siguientes clases fueron mejorando ese dia no le tocaría ninguna clase con los Sytherin y su buen humor había mejorado... cuando terminó el día se fué a darse un buen baño... lo necesitaba, cuando estubo delante del espejo sonrió...

-Bueno al fin y al cabo el tatuaje no me queda nada mal...sin embargo este símbolo esta cambiando...- no le dio importancia y tras un largo baño se fue a descansar.

El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando Hermione se marchó a desañunar, mientras se preparaba una tostada con mantequilla leyó el Profeta... ninguna novedad sobre los últimos mortífagos que quedaban sueltos, aun no podía creerse que Harry derrotase a Voldemort, ella había conseguido luchr contra Bellatrix y vencrla sin embargo las consecuencias fueron tres meses en el hospital San Mungo, sin embrgo Harry se recuperó enseguida (n/a resulta que Voldemort ha sido derrotado y los aurores están capturando a los últimos mortífagos que quedan, una minoria que se mantienen ocultos; )

Poco después aparecieron Harry, Ron, Ginny y unos cuantos compañeros más que comenzaron a desañunar con un hambre feroz.

_La gente estaba bastante rara conmigo aparte de las incesantes miradas de todos intentando mirarme con imginarios rayos x, Harry me esquibaba y en mi presencia pronunciaba pocas palabras, Ron mi maraba de una forma distinta desde la noche de la pelea entre Malfoy y él... y Ginny era caso aparte seguiamos hablando y todo pero aun así siempre estaba de una lado a otro con la escusa de que ahora manejaba un excelente "negocio", siendo hermana de los gemelos nada bueno...( n/a_ Es "negocio" a tu costa.. pobrecita).

-El otro dia tube una nueva ronda con Malfoy de verdad que ese chico es raro- dijo Hermione cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado.

Esta sonrió percibiendo lo que sentía su amiga... En el verano todo le había sido mucho mas claro.

-Bueno- dijo por fin- miralo por el lado bueno.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es el lado bueno?

-Pues es sencillo, Malfoy se ha puesto cañón desde el año pasado, es el más guapo e inteligente de todos los chicos del colegio... desde la la derrota de Voldemort a renunciado a los insultos y aunque sigue siendo un borde ahora es mas pasable, ademas, eres tu la que por la noche hace rondas por el castillo con él.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero preguntó aun con su ceja levantada.

-No... en serio cual es el lado bueno?

Ginny se rió y miró a su amiga con detenimiento.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

-¿El qué?

-Cómo se enteró Harry del- bajó la voz hasta un susurro- Gran secreto de Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo un tanto divertida.

-No te vayas a enfadar conmigo, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres mi mejor amiga.- hizo una pausa y se acercó a Ginny para que nadie las escuchase.- La playa estaba desierta cuando me desperté del hotel, así que me fuí corriendo para bañarme tranquilamente. y aun sabiendo que alguien podría verme... - Hermione cayó,y sonrió tímidamente. -Pues...-risa nerviosa- me desnudé y me fui corriendo al agua.

-¡Te bañaste desnuda!

Los alumnos del gran comedor miraron a la mesa de Griffindor todos muy curiosos.

-Ginny por favor- dijo la castaña susurrando.- no lo grites a las cuatro casas.

-Perdón, continua.

-El caso es que cuando salí... uff... Harry me vió.

-¡¡Harry te vió desnuda!!

Un murmullo recorrió el gran comedor, Harry miró a las dos amigas como cuchicheaban.

-Hermione no creería que hicieses algo así, y que pasó?

-Bueno no me vió muy de cerca pero lo suficiente para ver mi tatuaje... y antes de que me lo preguntes no te diré donde está ni lo que pone solo lo sabe una persona y confio en él, lo siento, ademas ni él mismo sabe del significado de lo que vió- Dicho esto se levantó y se preparó para ir al pueblo.

Ginny la miró irse y se preocupó , si se enteraba de que Harry ,en el cual tanto confiaba ya se lo había dicho a su hermano y ahora lo sabía todo el colegio, la destrozaría.


	5. Más que Sortilegios Weasly

"Capítulo 5: Más que sortilegios Weasly"

**Holaaaaaaa!!!!! que tal estáis, he tardado más de lo previsto para terminar este capítulo, lo siento mucho de verdad... bueno espero que la demora haya merecido la pena en este capítulo saldrá a la luz una parte del secreto de Hermione muuuuuy importante jejeje bueno espero que os guste - **

**Lo dicho que estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling etcétera, etcétera...**

Ginny la miró irse y se preocupó, si se enteraba de que Harry, en el cual tanto confiaba, ya se lo había dicho a su hermano y ahora lo sabía todo el colegio, la destrozaría.

Los carruajes salieron veloces hacía el pueblo mágico y pronto pararon en su entrada... el lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, las calles estaban decoradas con cintas de colores mágicas que tiraban iluminadas chispas de vez en cuando y las tiendas estaban a rebosar de objetos y delicias para comer. Los cinco amigos pararon en la calle principal.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?- dijo Luna mirando a un lado y a otro con sus grandes ojos.

-No se a mi me apetece ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Es buena idea luego iremos a las demás tiendas a comprar algo- Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

Caminaron entre la multitud, llegaron a Las tres escobas y entraron, el local estaba casi lleno pero encontraron una mesa junto a la ventana. Comenzaron a comentar que harían cuando terminasen el colegio...todo era agradable sin embargo Hermione no paraba de mirar a la calle.

Luego comenzaron a entrar en tiendas y en más tiendas.

Viendo que nunca llegarían al lugar donde ella quería ir, se acercó a sus amigos.

-Chicos, tengo que ir un momento a una tienda luego nos vemos ¿vale?

-Hermione espera vamos contigo- dijo Ron.

-No, quiero ir sola es una asunto mío.-Dijo totalmente seria.

-De acuerdo luego vamos a ir a la tienda de mis hermanos nos vemos allí.

Hermione solo asintió y se marchó corriendo, miraba de vez en cuando para atrás si la veían entrando en esa tienda y sola seguro que no pararían de hacerle preguntas.

Llegó a la tienda, sus escaparates estaban llenos de objetos que incitaban a entrar, cogiendo acopio de valor entró, tal y como se imaginaba, la tienda estaba a rebosar, se hizo paso hasta el mostrador y esperó a que la viesen.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, George es nuestra querida Hermione...

El pelirrojo salió de la trastienda y sonrió al ver a Hermione.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?

-Bien y ¿vosotros? veo que vuestra tienda sigue rebosando gente.

-Sí hemos contratado a dos dependientes... ven pasa adentro que ellos ya se encargarán de todo- Dijo Fred cogiendo a Hermione de la muñeca.

-¡James! ¡Andrew! encargaros de la tienda, ahora salimos...

Los gemelos y la castaña entraron en la trastienda.

-Y dime como vas- Dijo Fred una vez entraron se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban entre montañas y montañas de cajas con extraños objetos.

-Bueno ser prefecta y premio anual es un poco estresante pero...

George sonrió ampliamente e interrumpió a su amiga.

-No nos referimos a eso, decimos que como anda nuestra obra maestra.

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió comprendiendo.

-Bueno dinos que tal va el tatuaje- terminó diciendo Fred.

-Digamos que va como un tatuaje normal y corriente... tatuado

Los gemelos se miraron por un segundo y luego contemplaron a la chica que miraba el suelo aun sonrojada.

-No has notado nada raro... se supone que el tatuaje debe de tener los efectos que te explicamos por eso es un tatuaje mágico... al menos te ha protegido ¿no?- Continuó Fred.

-La verdad es que no he notado nada fuera de lo normal, si que noto una sensación extraña cuando algo va a pasar cerca de mí... pero nada mas

-Que raro no Fred, se supone que debería atraerlo... no has notado si su comportamiento es distinto contigo?

Hermione pensó todas las veces que habían hablado esos dos meses de clases.

-Bueno si que parece que me hace más caso pero no solo él sino todo el colegio... esta semana me han pedido de salir seis chicos y no se si es normal o no

Los gemelos se miraron interrogándose el uno al otro.

-A ver tumbate en esta mesa vamos a renovar el poder del tatuaje.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron de la trastienda.

-... yo creo que ahora el efecto será mayor parece ser que con el tiempo había perdido poder, te recomendamos que vengas una vez cada dos semanas...

-¿Hermione, pero que haces aquí?

La castaña se sobresaltó y observó a sus amigos que miraban a la muchacha esperando una respuesta

-Llevamos toda la tarde buscándote, donde habías estado

-Bueno... yo... he estado en varias tiendas y hace no mucho que he llegado para esperaros.-concluyó bastante nerviosa.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga y le sonrió.

-No pasa nada... que tal estáis hermanitos...

-Muy bien- dijo Fred- bueno que queréis o solo habéis venido a visitarnos

-Como que "solo"-preguntó Harry

-Bueno nos alegramos que hayáis venido pero los negocios son los negocios... verdad Hermione.

Esta los miró y comprendió

-Por supuesto... ¿dentro de dos semanas a la misma hora?- dijo en un susurro a Fred que era el que estaba más cerca de ella.

Fred asintió con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la tienda, se fueron hacia la entrada del pueblo para coger los carruajes para marcharse de nuevo al colegio.

Hermione estuvo ausente durante todo el trayecto, se sentía mareada y extraña como si algo dentro de ella e incluso fuera de ella estuviese cambiando radicalmente, en varias ocasiones sus amigos le preguntaron si se sentía bien y ella solamente había contestado que se encontraba cansada, pero era algo más y apostaría todos sus mejores libros a que tenía que ver con el tatuaje renovado que los gemelos le habían hecho.

En cuanto llegó a Hogwards (N/A: ¿se escribe así?) se fue directa a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, no llevaba ni un cuarto de hora cuando Ginny entró al cuarto.

-Herm ¿te encuentras bien? desde que salimos de la tienda de mis hermanos no parece que estés muy bien.

La castaña la miró durante un momento pero cerró los ojos automáticamente ya que notaba como todo le daba vueltas.

-Tranquila solo estoy un poco mareada...-dijo con en un hilo de voz

-¿Estás segura? yo te veo francamente pálida.-su voz era de preocupación, pero Hermione no le podía contar nada del nuevo tatuaje. Ella aun estaba sorprendida aceptando un sortilegio de los gemelos, después de varios años regañándolos a Fred y George por crearlos.

La pelirroja al ver que su amiga no le contestaba y parecía dormida, se fue en silencio de la habitación.

Hermione no durmió nada en toda la noche una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación de que algo dentro de ella cambiaba a una velocidad alarmante. Se levantó sin despertar a las demás aun les quedaba unos minutos para dormir y no quería que se levantaran, entró al aseo y se acercó al espejo, se miró un momento y comenzó a lavarse la cara, cuando ya la tenía bien seca se volvió a mirar y se quedó estática, increíblemente su pelo estaba totalmente liso y le había crecido hasta media espalda, se lo tocó sorprendida y notó que no se lo había imaginado, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Por una vez George y Fred han hecho algo bien... salió del aseo y se fue al gran comedor sin saber que ese sería el comienzo de un gran cambio que no tendría control.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJE a que se ha quedado interesante:) bueno que esto avanza tranquiiis, a partir de aquí Hermione lo va a pasar un poco mal, dicen que cuando alguien se altera o se enfada saca su yo agresivo no pues Hermione sacará un lado un poco distinto pero que va a sorprender... **_


	6. Cambios

"Capítulo 6: "Cambios"

**Primero que todo gracias por vuestros Reviews... en serio, soys las mejores en cuanto las faltas de verdad que intento tener las menos posibles pero como tengo siempre prisa no me da tiempo _(Vocecilla: si seguro lo que pasa es que no te da la gana... gandula)_**

**Estospersonajes son de J.K Rowling...**

Entró al comedor y captó la mirada de las pocas personas que habían en él, dos Ravenclaff y unos cuantos Hufflepuff. Hermione se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor sin darse cuenta de la atención que llamaba. Desayunó con calma y sin prisas, por la puerta comenzaron a entrar alumnos con cara de zombis y aun casi dormidos. Ginny la miró sorprendida y se acercó a ella.

-Herm ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?- preguntó rozando el pelo de su amiga

-Pues no se queria cambiar un poco mi imagen.

Inconscientemente miró a la mesa de los Slytherin, vio a Draco que la miraba asombrado, y ante el asombro del chico y el de ella misma le guilló un ojo y le sonrió.

_¡¡¡¿Hermione acabas de guillarle un ojo a Malfoy!!! -_preguntó su conciencia.

Desayunó deprisa se sentía extraña, tenía una sensación en su estómago que no le gustaba para nada, y si buscaba mas información sobre su caso... tambien le podia preguntar al profesor Dumbledore... habría encontrado ya él remedio para su enorme problema... ya no veia nada bien la intervención de los gemelos.

-¡Hermione!- la aludida salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué gritas?- le preguntó a Ginny

-Por que desde que me he acercado te he estado llamando y no me prestabas atención... te enuentras bien tienes una cara pálida, pareces una muerta.

Hermione palideció mas, se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? se sentía extraña como si no fuese ella misma, como si estubiese cambiando... entró en el baño de mujeres y se echó agua en la cara.

-¿Qué me pasa?- peguntó a su reflejo- que es lo que me hicieron aquella noche... porque Dumbledore no lo impidió.

Salió del aseo y se tropezó con alguien.

-Lo... lo siento.

-Ten mas cuidado Granger- dijo una voz fria

Hermione levantó la vista y resopló resignada al encontrarse con Malfoy.

-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus mentiras y estupideces.

Malfoy hizo un gesto, falsamente dolido.

-Granger me hieren tus palabras, ¿yo mentiroso...?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no tenía ganas de hablar con ese imbecil... tenía un problema mayor recorriendo sus venas, se fue a clase, no habló con nadie en todas las asignaturas, se sentó en el lugar mas alejado y contestó el menor número de preguntas, tampoco tenía ganas de atender demasiado en las aulas, cuando las clases se termionaron sus amigos le cortaron el paso.

-¡Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione!- preguntó Ron un tanto alterado- estás rara ultimamente.

-No me pasa nada Ronald.

Ron la miró dolido y luego miró a su amigo.

-Dice que no le pasa nada y me llama Ronald... Hermione a ti te pasa algo... en serio cuentamelo.

Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Venga Hermi dinos que te ocurre...

-No puedo decir nada, lo siento de verdad pero es mejor que no sepais nada- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Vale me estas asustando Hermione- dijo Harry- dinos que te pasa sino no te podemos ayudar; ¿es por las clases?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada en serio solo quiero estar sola- se deshizo del brazo de su amiga y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca.

-Dice que no le pasa nada, pero es todo lo contrario, cada dia parece mas pálida y ese cambio repentino- dijo Ron

-A lo mejor es por...- dijo Ginny bajando la voz- el tatuaje... a lo mejor le duele o algo y por eso está asi.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que esto va mas allá del tatuaje... tendríamos que averiguar que le pasa... necesitamos a alguien que esté fuera de todo este asunto de las apuestas, le podemos decir que averigue que le pasa a Hermione... ¿pero quien?

Los tres se miraron.

-Luna- dijeron todos a la vez

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, quereis que le pregunte a Hermione que es lo que le pasa y si no me lo dice, que lo averigue- dijo la rubia- y eso es el compañerismo para vosotros ¿no?

-Si- dijeron los tres

- Mira Luna solo queremos que alguien que no este involucrado en todo el asunto del tatuaje esté cerca de ella y le pregunte que le pasa... hasta tu misma te has dado cuenta que Hermione está cambiando, físicamente, ademas tambien esta cada dia mas pálida y extraña, esta solitaria.

-Pero a lo mejor solo necesita estar sola...- dijo recogiendo un libro de la biblioteca y poniendolo en su lugar original.

-Solo intenta averiguarlo... si solo quiere estar sola lo entendemos, pero tenemos la sensación que pasa algo mas- dijo Ron.

-Vale- dijo recogiendo un libro del suelo- como estamos ayudando las dos en la biblioteca lo intentare.

-Gracias Luna eres la mejor- dijo Ginny abrazandola.

Poco despues se marcharon dejando a Luna con los libros, Hermione llegó poco despues y de golpe supo porque Ron y los demas estaban tan preocupados... Hermione parecía una muerta, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras, vio como se sentaba en una de las sillas para descansar, su pelo ahora liso, tapó su cara por completo. Luna se acercó y se sentó delante de ella.

-Hermione si quieres puedes irte a descansar

La castaña levantó la vista y la miro agradecida.

-Gracias Luna... pero estoy bien.- Hermione se levantó un mareo repentino la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Hermione!- dijo cogiendo su cabeza- vamos Hermione reacciona, ella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Lu...Luna necesito hablar con Dumbledore... dile que su plan esta fallando y que se esta extendiendo...

Volvió a perder el conocimiento ante una llorosa Luna...

CONTINUARÁ...JUAJUAJUA


	7. La Charla con Dumbledore

"Capítulo 7: La charla con Dumbledore"

Le pesaban los párpados, las piernas, los brazos... todo, con un tremendo esfuerzo fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Sentía la boca seca, abrió lentamente los ojos y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz y parpadeó varias veces... estaba como drogada, miró a su alrededor y si no se encontrase tan mal de seguro hubiese pegado un salto de la impresión.

-Malfoy que haces aquí- dijo recostándose en la camilla de la enfermería.

-Granger eres una desagradecida, encima que yo Draco Malfoy vengo a visitarte me tratas asi de arisca.

Hermione levantó una ceja a lo mas estilo Slytherin, lo cual sorprendió a Draco.

-No me hagas reir Malfoy que me encuentro mal... donde están mis amigos.

-¿Qué importa eso si estoy aqui para cuidarte?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vale...-dijo asombrada-quién eres tu, en serio

Malfoy se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Hermione y ante el asombro de la chica le dio un suave beso en la mejilla (N/A no voy a poner un beso tan pronto jeje).

-Creo que sigo durmiendo...- se dijo cuando estaba sola

Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo, estaba tan cansada, todo por culpa de aquel dia... aquel dia cuando Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry auql dia en que perdió a su padre, aquel dia que empezó todo.

-Señorita Granger- la voz la sacó de sus lamentaciones, miró a la puerta de la enfermería y vio al director, el cual se acercó con cara de preocupación, muy raro en él.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La castaña lo miró un momento sin decir nada.

-¿Por que no lo impidio?- preguntó de pronto

-Señorita Granger, yo... la verdad no se que decir, entienda la opinión y el juicio de la Orden, su vida peligraba y no podíamos hacer nada mas

Hermione suspiró, ella tenía una respuesta, sencilla y clara la tenian que haber dejado morir, no era tan dificil, ahora a nadie le hubiese importado, ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto, no importaba ya su vida.

-Me imagino lo que está pensando y no estoy de acuerdo, hay gente que sufriria si no estubiese aqui, habrian personas que la hecharian en falta.

-Profesor Dumbledore... porque no se lo dijo a Harry, cuando él estaba en la sala de espera en San mungo, porque no le dijo lo que me pasaba?

-Por que... se que se hubiese preocupado en desmesura y en ese momento...

-En ese momento importaba mas la muerte de Voldemort que los sentimientos de Harry- dijo con veneno en cada palabra, estaba enfadada, con todo y con todos...

-Entiendo su postura, entiendo que se sienta asi, hablare con los señores Weasly y con la Orden sobre su caso.

-No!- Dumbledore se paró ante la puerta de la enfermeria- yo encontraré otra fuente de energía, yo sola conseguiré ese poder.

El director asintió no muy convencido, salió de la enfermeria con una amasijo de dudas, era la primera vez desde que había conocido al niño que se convertiria en Voldemort, que tenía dudas y miedo...

-Yo sola lo conseguiré como las otras veces- se dijo asi misma, levantó la bata de la enfermería y miró seriamente el tatuaje, este estaba inflamado, y tenía un color azulado alrededor, no pintaba muy bien.

Corrian por el pasillo, Luna los había avisado enseguida, pero Snape no los había dejado salir hasta el final de la clase.

Harry recordó la mirada del profesor al saber la noticia del desmayo de la castaña, parecia que por un momento habia estado ¿preocupado? no era exactamente eso, era mas bien la certeza de que algo que el conocía, no iba nada bien.

Llegaron a la enfermería y encontraron a su amiga absorta en sus pensamientos, acariciando el costado de su vientre como si tubiese algo que la preocupase.

-Hermione- Ginny se avalanzó sonbre su amiga y la abrazó- ¿qué ha pasado?¿cómo estas?..

-Vale Ginny tranquila- dijo Hermione recuperando la sonrisa. estoy bien solo me he desmayado porque estoy agobiada y ultimamente no he comido muy bien.

-Es que mira que te lo tengo dicho- dijo la pelirroja- tienes que comer mas.

Hermione comenzó a reirse.

-Me recuerdas a tu madre cada vez que entraba en tu casa- miró a Harry y este sonreia.

-Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave- dijo el moreno depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.

Miró a Ron y este la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- reguntó asustada

Se acercó hasta su oido y le dijo.

-Se que esto no es porque hayas comido poco, se nota que algo te preocupa.

Se alejó ahora relajando la mirada.

-No es nada grave en serio, simplemente estoy un poco baja en vitaminas y ya está.

"No está Hermione"- la taladró su subconsciente- "Tu y yo sabemos que esto acaba de empezar"

Continuaraaaaa...


End file.
